


Good times

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's someone's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good times

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Happy birthday, Dorie!

John looked up from his comic book as Rodney walked into their quarters, fingers tapping swiftly at the tablet in his hands. “Hey, nice timing. I was just about to come get you.”

“Hmmm? What?” Rodney replied, making a series of quick entries and then grinning as the tablet made a satisfied sounding beep.

“For the party?” John prompted, raising an eyebrow as Rodney finally turned to him, a confused look on his face.

“Party?” Rodney’s brow furrowed up in the all together too cute way that it did when he was perplexed.

“For Lieutenant Dorie? It’s her birthday. Remember?”

“Um, no?” Rodney said, looking warily around the room as if he expected a huge, flashing party invitation to jump out of a cake and bite him on the ass.

“I knew you weren’t listening when Woolsey announced the reminder in briefing this morning,” John grinned.

“And who’s fault was that?” Rodney whined, though there was a definite smile twisting at his scowl. “Lieutenant Colonel Licky Lips and your Weapons of Mass Distraction.”

John couldn’t help smirking a little - and licking his lips - as he got off the bed and walked towards Rodney.

“There! See?” Rodney pointed, letting himself be crowded against the wall, hands coming to rest easily on John’s hips. “I defy anything with a pulse to be able to pay attention when you do that, that… licky thing!”

“Licky thing?” John grinned, leaning in and cupping the back of Rodney’s neck. “Real eloquent, Rodney. I can see how you got all those fancy qualifications.”

“Oh, I hate you,” Rodney sighed, and John swallowed the laughter as their lips met.

After indulging in the sweetness of Rodney’s kisses for a while, he reluctantly pulled himself away, smiling at the disgruntled moan and demanding mouth chasing after him. “Hold that thought,” he said, pressing in for another quick kiss. “We’ve got a party to go to.”

“Now?” Rodney said, eyes wide in dismay. “Are you sure?”

“Yep, duty calls,” John nodded, though he could happily stay wrapped around Rodney all night and fully intended to, once they got back from the mess hall. “It’s good for morale.”

“But this is good for my morale,” Rodney smiled, pushing his hips against John’s and making him moan.

“Mine too, buddy,” John said, taking a breath. “But we really have to go. We don’t want to let Dorie down - she’s a good kid. Later, okay?”

“If you insist,” Rodney sighed, his face suddenly brightening. “Oh, hey - so if this is a birthday party does that mean there’ll be cake?”

“I guess so,” John nodded.

“Then what are you hanging about for?” Rodney grinned, grabbing John’s hand and dragging him towards the door. “The sooner we get there, the sooner we can eat and the sooner we can get back here to our unfinished business,” he added with a wink. “Chop, chop, Colonel!”

“Don’t forget about wishing the Lieutenant a happy birthday too, buddy,” John laughed as Rodney propelled him into the corridor. “That is kinda the reason for the whole shebang.”

“What? Oh, yes, yes - that too. Congratulations and best wishes and whatnot,” Rodney muttered, hurrying in the direction of the mess. “Now let’s get moving. Cake awaits!”

John just laughed and lengthened his stride, shoulder brushing warmly against Rodney’s as they headed for the celebrations.

 

The end


End file.
